I EXIST. And I have some news!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following I EXIST. And I have some news! 23 Comments Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend @tastyhastielanyon 3 years ago So hello everybody! I am simply stopping by to say that I am writing a small Jekyll/Lanyon one-shot fanfic based on a song I love. my wattpad is blindbeatenbetrayed. In other news, there is a facebook TGS fanpage that I currently can't link (i think you all should find it). You kids should go like it if you have facebook. 'Kay bye! Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago YAY!! 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago XD Don't gotta Wattpad (two of my friends hate that I don't yet...) and don't have a facebook. Um... I have a pinterest! I'm the lamest kid in high school!~ *cries in her emo corner* 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Unless wattpad changed in the last 2 years (I don't use if often) you should be able to read the story ok but it might be a little harrded to work around the sign up and ads. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Yeah... 2 •Share › Avatar Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I might consider posting a copy of it here on the forums. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend • 3 years ago That would be very cool! 2 •Share › Avatar Sabrina Cotugno • 3 years ago I managed to find this "wattpad" doohickey and found your username through the magic of URL manipulation, but realistically I will probably forget about this new writing website in about an hour D: 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago • edited It may not be my otp...but you have well and truly peaked my curiousity my friend. I shall find you on wattpad as soon as I can. I can't wait to read it! X3 Also I have a facebook, so I shall go find the fanpage and see what's up. X3 1 •Share › Avatar Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Aight that sounds good to me. :D 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago Having trouble finding the fan page. Under what name should I search? TGS? The Glass Scientists? Can somebody post the link in pieces (if the URL has a extra space somewhere Disqus will let it be posted and the link can be pretty easily copied)? 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago I tried searching for it myself, with both searches...nothing came up. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend Anchestor • 3 years ago Oops! It's called Glass Scientists FanPage. sorry for the inconvenience. 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend • 3 years ago Thanks, found it! (For those troubled, the URL is https://www.facebook. com/Glass-Scientists-FanPage-172586666492093/?fref=ts just remove the extra space while copying) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago Thank you Anchestor! X3 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago No problem ^^ 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited I found you and I followed you but as far as I can tell your story isn't posted :( Also Hooray for more Jekyllxlanyon shipp things!!! :D Also that song describes Lanyon and Jekyll so well...its so sad :'( It really speaks to the page(s) before the 1st transformation in Ch. 3. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago I have not yet posted it... But I'm hoping to finish it today or tomorrow. Stay tuned! 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend • 3 years ago Very cool! I'll keep an eye out for it! 1 •Share › Avatar Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend • 3 years ago ATTENTION: THE FANFIC HAS BEEN POSTED. :D 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend • 3 years ago YAY!! As soon as I have a few minutes I'll go read it! :D 1 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend • 3 years ago That. Was. Amazing! I'm choking up...THE FEELS!!!! *Goes to corner to cry* 1 •Share › Avatar Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Ah! I'm glad you like it! :D 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend • 3 years ago It was beautiful! I don't know how I could not love it! 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy